


It started with origamis

by cobblestyles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Canon Compliant, M/M, Multi, based on what we know of season 3, it's set after season 2, so spoilers if you haven't seen it yet, there's a little violence but nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobblestyles/pseuds/cobblestyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Nygma and Oswald Cobblepot are joining forces, and they may receive more than they bargained for. Meanwhile, Fish Mooney is determined to rule Gotham once again, while Jim Gordon just wants some peace and quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Origamis

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first try writing for this fandom and I'm super excited! I've been shipping Edward and Oswald for a long time, so this is my contribution. I'd like to thank my awesome beta reader, Jézabel, who's also a wonderful friend AND also writing a Gotham fic (check it out, honestly).  
> Hope you enjoy it, don't be too mean in the comments (or else I'll send Ed and his riddles!).

It started with origamis.

Now, if Edward was more honest with himself, he’d say it started way before that. He’s always had a sort of admiration for Oswald Cobblepot. They were similar in many ways. Both underappreciated, both ignored and mocked by their peers, both smart and cunning. It was only a matter of time before their path crossed. It hadn’t been easy, Oswald being harder to read than Edward anticipated, thus challenging him in ways he hasn’t been in a long time.

But Ed is stuck in Arkham now, left behind as always, Strange long gone. He wonders why he hasn’t been released yet, if he’ll ever be. It feels like a huge step back. He was getting somewhere, embracing who he truly is, without Oswald by his side.

So he starts making origamis. They all take the shape of a penguin, and he groans in frustration. Oswald isn’t even the same person he used to be. Ed doesn’t need weak people around him, he’s way better than them. He doesn’t even understand why he thinks of him, and he hates not understanding things. It never happens.

And that’s when Oswald comes back, because life likes to be ironic like that. Ed is ready to tell him to leave, that he should not be back in this place. But the words die in his throat when he sees him. Confidence. Danger. Impeccable taste in clothing. This is the Oswald he remembers.

“You’re back”, he says in lieu of greeting, and Oswald smirks at him. It’s disconcerting.

“Yes, my friend, indeed I am. And you are still here”.

Edward scoffs. He should be out, he should be. Seems like they forgot about him. Typical.

“But not for long” Oswald adds, nodding at the door behind them. “I’ll get you out. I owe you.”

“I would like to apologize for the way I treated you last time I saw you. I hope you understand.”

Oswald smiles at that, and raises a hand. “It’s forgotten. Honestly, I would have done the same thing.”

“And you did,” Edward says, grinning, “the first time I met you. You weren’t very nice to me then. So I guess we’re even.”

Oswald comes every day after that, complaining about Fish Mooney’s return (do people ever really die in Gotham?) and how she could compromise his glorious return as the King. Oswald seems to have an entire army behind him, and Edward wants in.

He gives him one of his many origami penguins, and says, “Remember. Penguins eat fish.”

   *

Edward is out a week after that. He doesn’t even really care to know how, especially now that Strange left the place. He heard about the monsters getting out, and he’s just fascinated to find out what they look like. It’s a new day in Gotham, and he breathes the air as if it could smell like flowers. A huge guy in a black suit is waiting for him by a limo, looking like he’d rather be anywhere but here, and beckons Ed to come faster.

“Hello!” Edward says, shaking his hand, “and who might you be?”

The guy sighs. “Butch.”

Oh right, he remembers hearing the name.

“What is the beginning of eternity, the end of time and space, the beginning of every end and the end of every race?”

Butch blinks hard. Once. Twice.

“What?”

Edward grins, and repeats the riddle. “So what is it?” It’s been such a long time, he’s willing to wait a little.

“Get in the damn car” Butch replies, and gets in the driver’s seat, slamming the door.

They’ve reached a manor when Edward says, “The letter ‘E’” and Butch groans, muttering “great, an other freak” and leads Ed to the house. He didn’t know there was such a house outside of Gotham. It’s gorgeous and elegant, impressive and dangerous looking, but also welcoming. Ed isn’t surprised to find out it’s Oswald’s father’s. The manor looks like it was built for them.

He follows Butch inside, mesmerized by the size of the entrance, a chandelier hanging on the ceiling. He sees a fireplace burning in the living room, and if he focuses a bit, he can smell food getting ready. He wonders if Oswald hired cooks, and smiles at the idea. Butch leads him to a guest room, the “biggest in this damn palace” (Butch’s words), and Ed stops in his tracks. There’s a king size bed in the middle, with rose petals on it, red as blood, with clothes clearly waiting for him. He honestly can’t wait to get rid of this uniform.

There’s a closet as big as his apartment, and a bay window leading to a terrace.

It may be the most beautiful room he’s ever seen.

“Boss picked the clothes for you. Said it should suit you.”

Butch sounds annoyed, and when Ed glances at him, he looks even more annoyed.

“Oh. Thank you! Make sure you tell him Ed is very glad. I’m Ed.”

He smiles a smile that’s more teeth than anything else, and sure enough, Butch sneers and leaves the room, slamming the door behind him. It doesn’t even resonate. The walls must be soundproof, and Ed appreciates it greatly. He’s also aware that the room seems to have been reserved for him specifically, and he’d rather not dwell on that too long. He eyes the clothes, and decides to take a shower first. The bathroom is big enough to fit an elephant, and he laughs until he can’t breathe. He also wants to burn those Arkham uniforms and files the question for later. Revigorated, he twirls to the bed, smelling the clothes and sighing in pleasure. A grey jacket with a white shirt, with grey pants. It’s soft, which means the suit was probably very expensive. After putting it on, he notices a tie under one of the roses, and it’s green. He squeals, and no one has to know.

*

“Someone is stealing from me.”

Edward looks up, startled. It’s been two weeks since he’s moved in, and Oswald looks upset. And furious. It’s a good combo on him. Tabitha looks around, as if daring the thief to speak up. They’ve got quite the funny gang.

“Are you sure, Boss?” Butch asks, concerned. “I haven’t noticed anything.”

“Well of course you haven’t noticed anything! I’m the one in charge here, and it’s my money. So, who is it?”

Oswald can be really scary when he wants to, and Edward swallows. He seems to do a lot of that lately. Usually when Oswald is around. The men in the room all look at each other, too scared to even look Oswald in the eyes, and Tabitha grabs her whip. Barbara is standing beside her, and she claps excitedly. Edward sees a guy glancing at the door, and he knows instantly he’s the one who’s stealing money. He grins wickedly, and points at him. Oswald follows the movement, and he’s up in an instant.

“You!”

The guy jumps, shoulders dropping, and he turns around slowly. Tabitha seems ready to attack, but Oswald stops her.

“So you’re the thief.”

It’s not even a question, and the guy just nods violently, fighting back tears. Edward has so many ideas on how to torture him, so he joins Oswald, appraising the way he seems to stand taller than anyone else. It must be the new umbrella Ed got him as a thank you. It’s big, with a sharp tip at the end, making it a deadly weapon as well.

“You know I don’t like thieves,” Oswald continues, nostrils flaring, “and I put my trust in you. You probably know what’s going to happen now. Butch?”

“Yes, boss?”

“Take him to the basement.”

The guy protests, asking for help, but none of the men move. Edward looks at Oswald, and puts a tentative hand on his shoulder. Interesting how his entire composure seems to melt at that simple touch, and Ed files that away for later. He’s lucky his mind has so many rooms.

“Let me punish him, please,” he whispers, and Oswald smiles gently, “it’s been a while, and I’m afraid to lose practice.”

Oswald turns around, looking up at Ed with wonder in his eyes. “Friend, I like your enthusiasm, but I need to ask him questions first. Why don’t you come with me?”

So that’s how they find themselves in the basement 3 hours later, the guy tied to a chair, brooding.

“Speak.” Oswald commands, and the guy finally glances up. When he sees Ed though, he snickers and looks down again.

“Excuse me, but this is no laughing matter!” Oswald says, his tone indicating impatience, “why have you been stealing from me and whom does it benefit?”

“No one.” The guy answers weakly. “Do you even know my name?”

Oswald stares, seeming at a loss, and looks at Edward helplessly. Ed shrugs. As if he’d care enough to remember someone so random.

“Just as I thought. My name’s Benny. And I kept the money, I wasn’t asked to steal it.”

“Then why are you stealing from me?”

The guy laughs, but it sounds hollow.

“Because of _him_.”

Oh. Edward falters because really. What?

“What?” Oswald reads his mind apparently. “What the hell does that mean?”

“Why does he get the best room, uh?” Benny spits, enraged, “what makes him so damn special? He’s always with you, asking his stupid riddles that no one cares about except you of course! _Boss_.”

So that’s what it is. Jealousy. Edward is special because he’s the smartest person, and he managed to frame the mighty Jim Gordon. Of course, he ended up in Arkham after Jim proved everyone he wasn’t guilty but Ed takes it as a victory nonetheless. Also, he helped Oswald when no one was there for him, he healed him, made him better. He took care of his mother’s grave. Benny is just a pawn, and not even the most important one. He’s not in Oswald’s closer clique.

“Jealousy is an ugly trait on you, _Benny_.” Oswald’s voice is laced with poison, and Edward is drawn to it. “I’m going to let you rot in here for a while. Just so I figure out what to do with you. Come on Ed, let’s go.”

They start to leave but Benny isn’t done yet. Those guys never are.

“That’s right, leave! You’re so pathetic. A pathetic little man with a limp. You can’t even run, can you, little Penguin?”

The guy spits the name, and Edward just freezes, like he’s the one who’s just been insulted. Oswald walks slowly back to him, calm and composed, and Ed can’t read him at all.

“What is white and blue and bleeds profusely?”

Edward giggles delightedly because: Oswald asking a riddle? It could become the best thing he’s ever known. Benny’s eyes are dark and he just mutters a “What”.

Oswald smiles, and says “You. When he’s done with you.”

He reaches the stairs and gives Edward a small knife. “He’s all yours, dear.”

“This is gonna be fun.”

Benny’s screams echo in the basement, and when Edward looks at Oswald there’s fond in his eyes and a proud smile, and Edward knows he shouldn’t dwell on that either but it’s hard not to when the King of Gotham melts around you. It’s new and exciting, and not at all the same feelings he had with Miss Kringle. There’s a sense of danger here, something unpredictable, like a bomb ready to explode at any time, and as the knife cuts deeply into Benny’s skin, Edward can’t help but think about the red roses on his bed, and how the blood on his hands looks like them now. He draws a question mark on Benny’s chest, and hears Oswald take a deep breath but Ed refuses to look yet. It’s alluring and empowering, this new life he’s chosen, and not as lonely as he thought it would be.

He told Oswald love was a weakness once, that they were free of it at last, not even considering that maybe, just maybe, they’d fall for it again together. Oswald is the one touching him now, his hand burning his shoulder, and Edward grabs it without thinking, and it’s not like him. He closes his eyes, the smell of blood intoxicating, and Oswald stays silent. There’s no need for words, it’s their moment, and nothing can break it.

It started with origamis. But Edward knows it started with violence and harsh words, and isn’t that what bound them in the first place?


	2. Elections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a brand new day in Gotham and Edward comes up with a decision that could change everything but also bring a lot of trouble for Oswald.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience and the kudos, it means a lot to me! Here's finally the second chapter, I hope you enjoy it!  
> Again, special thanks to my awesome friend Jezabel for being my beta and loving this ship as much as I do (don't forget to read his fic you guys!!!!)

 

They were not kidding about monsters. Edward had seen some of them while he was in Arkham, but apparently he hadn’t seen the worst of them. Fish Mooney was working with them, which meant that Oswald would need all the help he could get. His eyes caught the one looking like a crocodile, and he grinned.

“On a scale from 1 to 10, how creepy is that one?” he asked, joining his hands together.

Everyone collectively groaned, except Oswald who just chuckled. He counted that as a win. But Oswald’s eyes went dark after a few seconds, and he stood up.

“Fish is making an army of monsters to throw me off. She will not stop until I’m dead. And obviously, that can not happen. I killed her once, I can do it again”

Butch looked down, clearly disturbed. “Boss, dead people can’t come back to life. She can’t be the same she used to be”

“No, she’s worse” Tabitha said, but there was a kind of admiration in her eyes, “she’s got powers now”

And alright, _what?_

“Excuse me?” Oswald shouted, startling Edward, “why didn’t you tell me that before?”

Tabitha shrugged. “You also want  _ me _ dead, so I figured I’d wait the right moment. And it is.”

Barbara laughed and put a hand on her shoulder. They looked beautiful together, Edward noted. Deadly, but beautiful. Oswald sneered, and if they were anyone else, they’d probably shrink under his gaze. It was time to move, and Oswald needed support. Edward suddenly had an idea. He gripped Oswald’s arm excitedly to drag him to the kitchen, Oswald protesting a bit. Maybe it wasn’t the best plan to drag the gang’s leader, but Ed knows he gets special treatment anyway. Oswald huffed once in the kitchen, crossing his arms.

“Ed, I like you, but you better have a good excuse for dragging me away like a rag doll in front of my men”

“Yes! I have an idea on how you could bring more people to your cause. It’s quite brilliant”

Oswald doesn’t look impressed but he lets him continue. Edward claps once, adjusting his glasses.

“I’m thinking: you could be elected as mayor.”

If possible, Oswald looks even more unimpressed. He scoffs and rolls his eyes. Ed isn’t about to be offended, he’s bigger than that.

“Ed, in what world are you living that you think people would elect  _ me _ as mayor?”

“Because you’re smart, and the people here are not. They elected Galavan, didn’t they? If you make the right promises, they’ll vote for you. I could help. I know politics, and so do you. Together, we could rule Gotham. What do you say?”

Edward is gleaming. Oswald seems to consider it, and a smile starts forming on his face. It’s a devilish smile, one that makes Ed shiver with anticipation, and Oswald nods slowly.

“Friend, this is a brilliant idea indeed. The people are scared of monsters, and Fish is leading them. If I’m mayor, I can control the GCPD. We’ve got work to do.”

*

Turns out that, Oswald Cobblepot running for mayor? Not as hard as they thought it would be. It’s mayhem in the streets, and people are desperate. Besides, a former mayor coming back to life and dying again means nothing is impossible in this town. His program is simple, promising everyone to get rid of the monsters terrorising them, and taking care of Arkham once and for all. What they did not plan was some asshat politician running against Oswald. And for Edward to use the word “asshat”, it means it’s very serious.

“Mr Cobblepot”, Benedict Newport says with the worst fake smile Edward’s ever seen, “pleasure to meet you. So you’re my competitor?”

Oswald’s mouth is a thin line but he shakes his hand anyway. He’s known to be polite.

“Mr Newport, I believe I am, yes”

“And what makes you think you can win against me? You don’t look very....manly”, he says, assessing Oswald with nothing but disgust in his expression. The smile doesn’t falter, and Edward hates him. He thinks the vein in his neck could be cut nicely with the small knife he carries with him now. Oswald laughs but there’s danger in it, like waves crashing on rocks during a storm.

“Sir, it’s been grand meeting you. I can assure you that I’ll take you down, do not worry about that. Now get out of my way”

Benedict Newport’s smile disappeared, meaning pleasantries were forgotten, if you could even call them that. The man was tall, taller than Edward, with broad shoulders and what seemed like a wig on his head. He was probably close to 60, and he reeked of money and bigotry.

“Be careful little man, I was nice to you before. Letting you run with your…. _ boyfriend _ , but I won’t tolerate that”.

He said the word as if it was a disease, and Edward saw Oswald straighten up. There was a smirk at the corner of his mouth, but his eyes were cold, his stance composed. His fingers were white with the way he was holding his umbrella, as if he was ready to strike at any moment. They were in a public setting, and ruthlessly killing your opponent was probably not smart. Oswald looked up into Newport’s eyes, invading his personal space.

“It will be my pleasure to destroy you. As for my sexuality, it doesn’t concern you and has no place in politics. Edward Nygma is my most trusted partner, and I assure you he’s willing to help me any way he can. He can make anything and anyone vanish. I wouldn’t insist too much if I were you, so for the last time,  _ get out of my way _ .”

“I am what you’ll become, what am I?” Edward asked darkly, standing next to Oswald, challenging the man facing them.

“Are you serious? A riddle?”

“So you give up?”. The man sighed and Ed took his full height. “Dust”.

Newport looked between the two of them, then gestured for his team to leave. Edward felt his insides boil, and he glanced at Oswald to make sure he was okay then impulsively grabbed his hand. Oswald tensed then relaxed, squeezing Edward’s hand. It wasn’t really something they did, intimacy. Edward saw it as a way to comfort, and he can’t remember Oswald being too close to anyone, except his late mother. It was funny to feel like they could do this, when both of them were broken beyond repair. There was so much anger, so much violence, and murder was their daily activity. But for this one moment, they allowed themselves to focus on nothing but each other, making silent promises and knowing deep down that it couldn’t last forever. Nothing was official, and Edward had no words for it. But maybe forever wasn’t what they needed. In their line of work, now was the most important. They’ll find of way to get rid of this Benedict Newport, and Oswald will be elected. Simple, effective. Edward squeezed back, and they let go at the same time.

*

“You won”

That was Victor Zsasz, who popped up a few days ago, catching up on everything without giving any explanation. He showed a poster of Oswald dressed as a politician with the words ELECTED written on it. Edward wasn’t too familiar with this killer, but he thought it was better not to ask questions. The guy was bald and had scars on his arms. Not the type of person you’d grab a coffee with, or offer tea. But he was fast and had no trouble getting rid of people, always accompanied by gorgeous ladies who looked even deadlier than him. Benedict Newport had mysteriously dropped out of the race, and the people had no other choice but to vote for Oswald. Ed had heard Jim Gordon came back to town, and he could only imagine what his face looked like when he saw the news.

“Thank you Victor” Oswald said, even bowing a little, “this is a brand new day. Have you figured out where Fish Mooney is hiding?”

“Not yet, but it shouldn’t be too hard. I’m working on it”

He pocketed his gun then left the place with no further words, followed by his girls. Edward was honestly puzzled, and that was ironic. Not many people surprised him, and yet. Oswald was silent but the air around them was charged with something ominous, and everyone could feel it. Going after Fish was risky but inevitable, and there was no doubt that she was planning something big, especially now that Oswald had more power. Working with the police department though, that’s what worried Edward the most. He wasn’t scared of them, but he had been part of their world, even if they never paid him any attention, except when needed. He knew how they worked, and even without Jim Gordon there was still Harvey Bullock, who won’t be too keen on collaborating with Oswald Cobblepot again. Ed has a feeling Harvey won’t like seeing him either. He did try to kill Gordon. And Bruce Wayne. Oh well, that’s how life goes, he supposes.

*

“You gotta be kidding me”

Edward was right about Bullock not being too pleased to see him. What he did not account for was Jim Gordon being there for some reason, looking like the universe was mocking him in the cruelest way. He was halfway through eating a sandwich when Oswald and Ed had walked in the GCPD and had promptly dropped it, looking like he’d been ready to grab a gun he didn’t carry anymore.

“Hello, old friend” Oswald said, and his smile was manic, like he’d been waiting for years just for this moment, and Jim grimaced, confusion and anger mixed into his expression. Only Jim Gordon could master such a look.

“Nygma” Jim said, and his tone was cold, “how the hell did you get out?”

Edward grinned, matching Oswald perfectly, and shook Jim’s hands, just because. “What is harder to catch the faster you run?”

Harvey sighed deeply, groaning in the process. “I did not miss this” he muttered, and Jim visibly swallowed. “Your breath” he replied, and Ed did a thumbs up.

“Correct! Oh, you were always good at riddles, Jimbo!”

Jim glared, and Oswald clapped his hands. “Gentlemen! I’m looking forward to work with you, I hope we can put our differences apart, as I’m sure we have the same enemy. Jim, pleasure as always, I’ll be sure to remember you in future endeavors”

Oswald nodded at Edward and they both left, not turning around as they were sure there was no need for it. Their plan was moving, and they had to act as fast as they could. Fish Mooney was going down. And if Jim Gordon could fall too, well....That’s a reward they both would appreciate greatly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I tend to skip some stuff but I know no shit about politics and Galavan was basically elected out of nowhere too so who cares?!   
> Ed and Oswald aren't canon yet but it's looking promising so hold on to your hats!


	3. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fish Mooney is on the move, and it's time for Edward and Oswald to face the music. But going after her while the world is on the verge of changing forever will also bring a new challenge to their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun to write, I'm gonna be honest with you. Once again, big thank you to my beta reader and friend Jezabel, who keeps me going, and you guys for reading it and leaving kudos! It means the world to me.  
> I hope you'll appreciate this one as well.

There’s been radio silence for a week when Victor Zsasz comes barging in, holding what looks like a head in a plastic bag. He’s the picture of triumphant, and Edward shrinks a little on himself. Oswald grins, grabbing his umbrella for support as he stands.

“Is it Fish Mooney?” he asks, and if Edward squints, he swears he can see the beginning of tears in his friend’s eyes.

Oswald had asked the GCPD to find Fish at all costs, promising to give money if needed, while sending his men scatter the town for any clues. The monsters seemed to multiply, citizens almost leaving town in fear, and the police department had had no other choice but to send their best people to find her. Edward was hopeful, but it seemed too easy. Zsasz shook his head, and Oswald clunked his tongue in disappointment.

“Who is this then?” he questioned, pointing at the bag.

“Someone who worked for her. I didn’t like their face, so I took it off. They told me where she was hiding though. One of her many places”

Oswald waited, crossing his arms impatiently. “Well?”

“She’s hiding in the underground, which means she’s hiding everywhere. You can find her anytime if you look for her. She’s waiting for you”

Zsasz seemed incredibly bored, like this entire thing wasn’t phasing him in the slightest. It probably wasn’t, since he used to work for Fish as well. The man had no team, no special interest, no gain from this, except mass murder and chopping heads off, apparently. That’s what made him so valuable, Edward supposed. Oswald’s nostrils flared, his face twisting in anger, and Edward was by his side in an instant. Butch had stayed quiet, the probability of seeing his old boss again being too much to handle for him, while Tabitha and Barbara waited for instructions.

“Ed” Oswald said, and his voice was surprisingly calm, almost soothing, “bring guns, you’re going to need them. Butch, you’re coming too. You two,” he glanced at Barbara and Tabitha, “you’re staying here. I want you to prepare everyone else. There’s a war coming”

They nodded, always willing to participate in a good fight, and they were off. Except for Butch. Zsasz was still here, blood starting to drip from the bag, and Ed was curious.

“Excuse me, may I see the head please?”

Zsasz eyed him suspiciously. “To do what, exactly?”

“Well, I used to work in forensic, so this is kind of my job. Unless you wanna use it as a hook for your coat”

Zsasz laughed, and handed him the bag. “Have fun”

“Ed, we don’t have time for this!” Oswald exclaimed, a shotgun in his right hand and his umbrella in the other, “Time to leave, now!”

Edward pouted, giving the bag back to Zsasz, who shrugged and left with his girls. He was not going to see Fish, then. Ed wondered where he was off to half the time, never bothering to call first or tell them what he’s been up to. He looked at Oswald and put his hand on the one holding the umbrella, going for reassurance. He notices Butch widen his eyes but he doesn’t care, that’s what they do now, needing to touch a lot more than they used to. Edward had always been an affectionate person, despite the way he came off as. And even if the darkness inside him is screaming at him to stop, to get away, he fights through it, like he always does when it comes to Oswald. He doesn’t know why he feels the urge to protect him when Oswald is completely capable of defending himself. He leans into him, and Oswald smells of lilies and violence, and Ed doesn’t care that it does not make sense, it’s intoxicating and inviting, new and dangerous. Butch clears his throat and Oswald startles, adjusting his shotgun on his shoulder, and off they go.

*

Walking around the streets of Gotham at night is definitely not the wisest decision they’ve ever made, but the monsters come out at night, which means Fish does too. No one is outside except for them, Butch leading 10 men, looking around him as if something would jump any moment. There’s a chainsaw attached to his missing arm, and Edward admires the dedication. And the strength it must take. Oswald looks determined, walking faster and faster as if he’s sensing where to go, and Ed struggles to catch up to him. His eyes are focused, dark, the wind making the feathers on his coat fly, and he’s the most beautiful bird Ed’s ever seen. He wants to tell him that but he doesn’t know if it’s appropriate. He’s not known to be subtle so he keeps his mouth shut and walks alongside him. The air is chilly, and Edward regrets not having at least a scarf. 

“Boss, I heard something in there” Butch says, indicating a dark alley. Oswald nods once and Butch follows the noise, followed by his men. Edward knows it’s never a good idea to follow a weird noise in the dark, but that’s why they came here in the first place. There are 6 men with them now, and Oswald continues, a murderous look in his eyes. They both hear a whooping sound, and a young girl appears in front of them, her hands on her hips.

“Private property” she says, and Edward recognizes her instantly. “And….forensic guy?! Seriously dude, why do I always bump into you?”

Street trash girl. He knows her name, but for the life of him he can’t remember it. Oswald knows her too and his eyes are big.

“You! You’re back working for Fish?”

The girl shrugs, as if it’s not a big deal. “I’m chilling. What are you doing here?”

“I have an appointment with Fish Mooney” Oswald states, even though it’s obviously not true, “so if you could just let her know I’m here, it’d be grand. Tell her the Mayor is here to see her”

He’s smirking and the girl raises her eyebrows, puffing. “Why should I care?”

Oswald’s smile is tight, and he takes a few steps toward her. Edward follows suite, just in case. He knows other people are probably watching, and if they’re monsters, some guns won’t be enough. 

“Selina, you don’t want to upset me. Take me to her  _ now _ ”

Selina doesn’t bulge, and Edward hears movement around them. He tries to figure out where they are, but he can’t see a thing.

“What don’t you understand in “Private Property” uh?”

Oswald scoffs then freezes when he hears laughter. Edward turns his head, and sure enough, Fish Mooney is there, followed by people who barely look human anymore. She’s dressed in red, her hair matching perfectly, wearing sparkling black gloves and what looks like a cape. She’s smiling brightly, and Ed realises he’s never really faced her before. Butch hasn’t reappeared yet, and the few men they have don’t seem too keen on fighting her army. This was a terrible, terrible idea.

“Oswald. So good to see you again. We were cut short last time”

Her tone feels like ice, her eyes never leaving Oswald, always calculating. Selina is looking at Ed though, and he crosses his arms defiantly. Two can play at this game, and he’s always been good at games. 

“I know you” she’s pointing a finger at him, and he swallows, “who are you?”

“Edward….Nygma. I used to work for the GCPD”

She laughs again, like she’s so delighted to learn this information. She slowly removes her gloves, revealing perfect long red nails that look like they could cut through glass. 

“Making new friends I see?”. She’s back to addressing Oswald, but her friendly smile is gone, replaced with something fierce, angry. Edward can’t help but notice one of her eyes is blue, and he feels nauseous. There are not enough men, they’re just carrying guns, and the creatures are circling them. There is no way out of this. Ed finally understands how Oswald works, why he’s had so much trouble over the years. He’s too impulsive, too abrasive, too mad. He runs head first into traps, even now, and Ed straightens up, his right hand gripping his gun way too tight. Selina catches the movement, and she snickers.

“You’re gonna shoot, big guy?”

Fish turns her attention on him, and she raises one perfect eyebrow. She shakes her head disapprovingly, holding up her index finger, her stare turning into pure fury.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, boy. See, I’ve got nothing against you. You could walk away right now, I’d let you. I promise”

She starts to smile, but Ed knows better than to trust her. He glances at Oswald, and there’s no way in hell he’s leaving him behind.

“Loyalty” Fish says, and it sounds dirty in her mouth. “I don’t know how you manage to get people to work for you so easily, Oz”

Oswald grins, but it lacks any emotion. “I manage just fine, thank you. Did you hear about my promotion?”

Fish cackles, and Ed feels like he’s in some kind of nightmare. “Oh, I heard. Is that supposed to impress me? Are you still trying to do that, little _ Penguin _ ? There are so many things you don’t know. There’s a new world coming, and I’m going to rule it, not you. You see them?” she gestures at the creatures, “they are finally free. And they obey me. Do you think you can beat  _ me _ ? Don Falcone, the mob...Ancient history, it was nothing compared to  _ this _ . Although….”

She assesses Oswald, and laughs. “Yes, you could also be considered a monster, I guess”

Oswald is fuming, and Ed’s urge to protect him gets stronger and stronger. 

“I make you weak at the worst of all times. I keep you safe, I keep you fine. I make your hands sweat, and your heart grow cold, I visit the weak, but seldom the bold. What am I?”

Selina sighs loudly but Fish looks intrigued, and she advances toward him. Oswald looks up at him like he’s lost his mind, and he has, a long time ago. 

“ _ Who _ are you? Oswald, have you been hiding him? He’s just tasty”

Ed takes a step back, not wanting to be touched by her long nails, and Oswald stomps his umbrella on the ground. “ _ Don’t touch him _ ”.

Fish stops in her tracks, and turns to Oswald, a look of utter surprise on her face. “Oh I see. Hmm, color me intrigued. Looks like our little Penguin found himself a mate, how lovely”

“Your fears” Edward says, and Fish sends him a questioning look. “The answer to the riddle. Your fears”

“Well then, let’s make it into something a little more interesting. I don’t fear anything, never have. And certainly not some little insect who betrayed me. Never forget who made you, boy. Selina, dear, could you leave us? And take our nice allies with you, thank you”

Selina shrugs, bringing the creatures with her, Ed wondering what Fish’s plan is. 

“Now! Time to have a little fun”

She’s facing Oswald in a second, and Ed can tell that he’s ready to move anytime, but Fish puts her hand on his face, and he tenses up, like he’s just been struck by lightning. Edward is shouting at her, he knows he is, but the words don’t seem to make sense, and Fish is gloating. Something terrible is happening, and he remembers Tabitha saying that Fish had powers now, which could explain why Oswald isn’t moving an inch. His mouth is open, his eyes are wide, and it’s like he’s under whatever spell she put on him. Her hands are still on his face, and she turns to Ed, considering him.

“Do you care if he lives or dies?”

“Of course I do!” and it seems like his voice is working again. His heart feels like it’s trying to crawl out of his chest, but at least he’s coherent. Fish smiles, and caresses Oswald’s cheek.

“Do you think  _ he _ cares if you live or die?”

Edward thinks about it and weakly says, “Yes”

If possible, she looks even scarier, smiling from ear to ear. “Good” she says, and why can’t Edward just  _ move _ ? She stares into Oswald’s eyes, her finger tracing lines under his eyes, and her next words feel like the end of the world.

“Kill him”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really, really sorry ;-;


	4. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward isn't about to give up on Oswald after everything they've been through, and if it suspiciously feels like love, no one has to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this one was fast! As always, I wanna thank my dearest friend Jezabel for being my beta and enjoying the story as much as I do! And thank you guys for leaving me kudos and comments, that's what inspires me to write more so I hope you enjoy this chapter as well !

It’s quite surreal how the words don’t seem to register. Edward is frozen on the spot, Fish Mooney’s laugh sounding like it comes from far away. He idly wonders why none of their men are moving, then he thinks he sees Fish vanishing in the dark, winking at him.

“I gave you a choice” she says, but Ed isn’t sure she actually said it or if he imagined it. 

He feels like he’s floating, and there’s suddenly a sharp pain on the side of his face. A punch. He hits the ground with the force of it, and his vision finally clears. Oswald is hovering over him, and Ed stupidly wonders why he didn’t use his shotgun. He looks up at him, tasting blood on his tongue, and for the first time since they’ve known each other, Edward is scared. And yet, he also feels alive. It’s a weird paradox, and he struggles to stand up, facing Oswald. His friend raises his umbrella, hitting Ed in the ribs. Ed gasps, but he stays still. He predicts the next strike, and he grabs his wrist, blocking the incoming punch. 

“Oswald, please stop. It’s me, it’s your Nygma! Don’t you recognize me?”

Oswald blinks, but there’s no recognition whatsoever in his eyes, and he tries to get away from his grip, but he’s not strong enough. He groans, and Edward catches a glimpse of Butch coming back, panic written all over his face. 

“Oswald! You don’t want to hurt me, I know it. We’re supposed to rule the city together, remember? I told you caring too much was our weakness, and look at us now.”

He chuckles, but it sounds desperate. He wants to cry and it’s so ridiculous, how helpless he feels, his body aching and his heart racing a mile a minute. Oswald is still struggling to escape, and he somehow manages to free his other hand, punching him square in the jaw. This time, he loses balance and falls to the ground once again, spitting blood as he goes. There’s a ringing in his ear and he knows he’s lost a tooth. He hears shouts, Butch running at Oswald to restrain him, but Ed is floating again, sweat mixing with blood, and he feels so tired all of a sudden. It’s so unfair, how they keep going back and forth, never quite on the right timing. He feels dizzy, a hand helping him up, and he doesn’t even know who the man is, but he’s seen him in the manor a few times.

“Nygma!” Butch screams, but Ed is definitely too worn out for any of this, “what do we do?”

It’s the first time that Butch is asking him what direction to take, and he should be proud because the guy is really grumpy, but his heart’s not in it. And who knew he still had a heart, after everything? He chances a look at Oswald and something breaks in him. He has to do something,  _ anything _ , because he cares so much, so damn much, and this unspoken thing between them is slipping through his fingers, and that _ just won’t do _ .

“Hold him still” he commands, and it’s truly a miracle that his voice is so steady, “I’m going to try something”

Butch doesn’t look convinced but he still holds Oswald as tight as he can, having removed the chainsaw for a prosthetic hand to not hurt him. Ed walks over to them, ignoring his body screaming at him, his eyes never leaving Oswald’s. He tries to smile but he winces in pain, and for a split second, Oswald’s expression shifts to concern, but it’s gone in the next.

“Ozzie, listen to me”, and it’s the first time he’s used this nickname, but it’s so trivial right now, he lets it slide, “you have to fight this. I know you’re still in there somewhere, you don’t want to kill me”

“I...need...to” Oswald says weakly, not even trying to move anymore.

“No, you don’t. I can’t come up with a riddle, that’s how crazy you make me. Do you get that?”

Oswald is silent, and Ed thinks that maybe he’s hit a nerve, but then he’s suddenly writhing from Butch’s grip, jumping at him, sending them both tumbling on the ground. Edward’s chest feels constricted, the shock sinking deeply into his bones. Oswald throws another punch, then another when Butch lifts him off his body. He is gasping for air. 

“Shit, you okay?” Butch asks, pinning Oswald’s arms behind his back. “He’s a feisty little dude, uh?”

“That’s one way to put it” Edward says, spitting more blood. What a sight he must be, he muses, his head throbbing. 

Oswald is screaming, his eyes darker than the sky, and Edward snaps, rising on his knees, imploring silently. That’s when it hits him. He starts to sing Oswald’s mother’s song, Butch’s mouth hanging wide open and he would laugh if he could, but Oswald freezes, staring at him with a mix of bewilderment and fascination. So he keeps singing, embarrassment forgotten, signaling Butch to release him. He lets him go slowly, frowning, but Oswald isn’t running this time. He walks slowly back to Ed, grabbing his umbrella on the way, and it looks like he’s shivering. When he reaches him, he kneels in front of him, intensely staring into his eyes, questioning.

“Ed?” and his voice sounds so small, he could sob. 

“Yes, it’s me”, voice cracking, and tears finally finding their way. Wasn’t he supposed to be free of feelings? Stupid, stupid, stupid, and he wills the voice to shut up.

Oswald shakes his head left to right, like he’s trying to chuck away whatever power Fish used on him, and his vision seems to clear, realisation hitting him at once. He looks horrified, checking his hands, covered in bruises. He raises a tentative hand to Edward’s face, and his friend winces again.

“I did this to you?” Oswald asks, and his tone is so gentle, like he’s afraid he might break him even more.

“You didn’t” Ed says, because it’s true, and he doesn’t want him to feel guilty. “I am something quite. I can be happiness, sadness or fear. I can show or just be gone, but I'll come back not before long. Who am I?”

Oswald widens his eyes, but there’s endearment in them, and a laugh escapes him. He breathes a sigh of relief, cleaning some blood on Ed’s face with delicate fingers.

“Feelings” he answers, forehead going to rest on his.

*

It’s way into the afternoon when Edward wakes the next day, head still throbbing a little. It takes a few minutes for him to realise he’s not in his room. He sits up abruptly, groaning in pain and cursing at himself, checking his surroundings. The bedroom is gigantic, a satin drape encircling the bed, making him feel like he’s in some kind of twisted fairytale. When he glances to his right he notices an origami penguin on the bedside desk, and he smiles. This is Oswald’s room then.

“Hello sleepyhead!” Oswald’s voice cuts in, and Ed flinches before ordering himself to relax. 

He is carrying a tray, making him look impossibly smaller than he already is, and Ed hurries to take it from him. Oswald looks grateful and Ed gestures for him to sit on the bed.

“Oh, I would love to share this meal with you, but there’s work to do. We were seriously unprepared last night, and Fish…” His expression turns darker but he shakes it off, smiling brightly at him. “Nevermind! You need to eat and rest. I’ll leave you to it”

He starts to get up but Ed stops him, grabbing his wrist. 

“Tell me what’s wrong. Stay.”

Oswald sighs, shoulders dropping in defeat. “I was too cocky. I thought that I could take her down again, but I was wrong. Ever since Arkham I…” he swallows, but he continues, his eyes distant, “what Strange did to me, once it ended, I felt so angry, so furious. This house keeps reminding me of what happened, but it’s legally mine. I thought I could have a real family. Clearly, that did not work out either”

“You’ve got your stepmother’s head on a stick in the living room. I’d say that’s an understatement”

Oswald laughs, and Ed feels lighter.

“You’re not wrong. I tried to be someone else, someone who my mom thought I was. Someone good, worthy...And look what I did to you.”

“Oswald, look at me”

Oswald obeys, eyes focusing on his, lips trembling slightly. He can tell he’s trying not to look at his injuries and failing.

“You did not do this. Besides, it was time I knew how to take a punch. Don’t look down, I’m serious! We always do this, you and me. We hurt and we heal each other. You’re the only person I trust in this world, Ozzie. If you plan on burning the whole town, I’ll be the one lighting the match.”

Oswald is shaking, eyes watering, and he nods fervently, not saying anything but Ed hears the words anyway. He plants a kiss on Oswald’s forehead, and they just breathe each other for a while.

*

“Whose head is this by the way?” Zsasz demands, eyeing said head decorating the living room.

“Oswald’s step mom” Barbara replies, grinning. “I told him it’d look better here, and it does!”

Zsasz hums. “You do have an eye for interior design.”

“It sounds a lot like sarcasm” she says, squinting. “But I don’t care”

Edward is sitting on the couch, still sore after last night, having detected a few broken ribs. It would be too risky to go to a hospital, so he manages as best he can. Besides, he’s a scientist, he knows how to fix broken bones or wounds. The doorbell rings, and they gear up, just in case. Oswald emerges from the hall, a look of utter delight on his face.

“You will never guess who’s visiting!”

Sure enough, Harvey Bullock comes in, closely followed by Jim Gordon, who’s probably the most active retired cop he’s ever known. Jim looks pained, and Ed stands.

“What is this, a supervillain reunion?” he asks, and Harvey taps him on the back.

“A super assholes reunion if you ask me”

Zsasz salutes them, and Harvey groans. “Of course you’re here”

“Always a pleasure, gentlemen. I wish we could chat, but I’ve got places to be, all that jazz”

He’s off before Harvey or Jim have time to do anything, and Edward envies him a little. The guy’s always managed to stay off the system, even though he literally attacked the police department once, almost killing Jim Gordon in the process.

“Harvey!” Butch exclaims, smiling big, “long time no see. What’s new?”

“Monsters, that’s what’s new. We’re here because we need...Nope, I can’t do it”

Jim swoops in, grimacing as he looks around, and he clears his throat. “We need the Mayor’s support.”

Oswald grabs both of his hands, and laughs. “Oh Jim, music to my ears! Now, what exactly do you need?”

“Are you back to the GCPD?” Edward interrupts, coming to stand beside Oswald.

“Yes” Jim says tightly, retrieving his hands. “You know me, always on the line”

Ed forces a smile, because Jim looks like he’s two seconds away from slicing his throat.

“Alright Jim, cool it” Harvey says, not even acknowledging Edward. “We don’t want any trouble, but monsters are literally multiplying, and you promised to get rid of them. Now’s your time to shine, Penguin”

Oswald smirks. “Of course. It is my duty as Mayor to provide you all the help necessary. I do have a request as well, one that I have already required, but I’ll ask again: find Fish Mooney, and you’ll find the monsters”

“Anything else?” Jim asks, his face contrite.

“Actually, yes! You let me put a bullet in her head.”

Jim and Harvey glance at each other, obviously having a silent conversation. Harvey sighs, and they agree on the account that she already died once. 

“Not even going to say ‘hey’?”

It’s Barbara, holding a glass of wine in her hand, and Jim almost trips on his own feet.  

“Oh boy” Harvey mutters, forcefully dragging Jim away before Barbara can come closer. They leave, Edward hearing Jim shout “WHAT THE HELL?!” and Barbara cackles, drinking her wine in one gulp.

“Ed, jealousy is a good look on you.” Oswald whispers, and he straightens up.

“I was not jealous” he whispers back, but his tone betrays him, “I just want Jim Gordon dead.”

“All in good time, my dear.”

Edward shivers at the pet name, noting that it’s the second time he’s used it on him.

“Let’s burn the city.”


	5. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward and Oswald take their relationship to the next level, ignoring the world just for one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter, finally! Thank you for being patient, I hope you like this one too! Huuuge thanks to my beta, Jezabel, and his words of encouragement (read: screams).

“It’s a known fact that Boss trusts me the most!”

Edward scoffs, because  _ really?  _ They can’t be having this argument again. Zsasz is quietly sipping his drink, rolling his eyes once in awhile, not a care in the world.

“He cut off your hand!” Edward retorts, and he’s pretty sure Oswald could never cut off  _ his _ hand…

“You don’t know him like I do, Questions Man”

Edward squints his eyes. “That’s not how I’m called.”

“Oh. I thought so, because of how you keep asking nonsense all the time”

Zsasz snorts, and Edward would send him a glare, but he’s still a little nervous around the man. Butch smiles, seemingly satisfied, and Ed storms out of the room. He knows who to ask, and he’s not known to just give up so easily. He fixes his collar, clears his throat, and walks in the room without bothering to knock first.

“I’m your favorite, right?” he practically shouts, and he winces at how stupid it sounds.

Oswald widens his eyes, obviously startled, and he tilts his head as if he’s trying to remember a conversation he could have missed. 

“Excuse me?”

Edward sighs. “Apologies. I didn’t mean to bother you with such a dumb question, I’m sorry. Forget I even asked!”

He’s rambling, he knows he is, but Oswald starts to smile, that little smile he seems to keep for him, but his pounding heart isn’t calming down at all.

“Ed” he says, and his voice is so soothing, “what’s this about?”

“Butch thinks he’s your favorite, and I realise now that I sound like a little brat. We’re all adults, I shouldn’t even care about that. I’ll leave you alone now”

He starts to leave but Oswald is faster, putting a hand on the door with a huff. He seems to be considering something and he snaps his fingers, making Ed jump a little.

“Come. I want to show you something.”

They leave the room, coming down the stairs, until they reach a door that’s always been locked. Edwards looks at Oswald questioningly but his friend just grins, pulling out a small golden key out of his pocket. The door opens to reveal a beautiful library and Ed feels dizzy just by looking around at all the books but his eyes settle on the piano in the corner, and he gasps.

“You’ve had a piano here this all time and didn’t tell me?!”

He runs to it, fingers itching to touch after such a long time and he freezes when he realises it’s  _ his _ piano. He turns to Oswald, completely dumbfounded.

“How did you get this?”

Oswald smirks. “We went to your place a few days before your Arkham exit to gather some of your stuff. I knew how much this piano meant to you so I asked Butch to carry it. He was not pleased.”

Edward laughs because Oswald just answered his earlier question. Butch is the muscles, the guy they need when trouble calls and it’s true, he’s been working with Oswald a lot longer but he was also under Fish’s orders. He knows he’s been brainwashed by Zsasz but he’s not about to ask how, which means he didn’t really choose to become the Penguin’s ally. Meanwhile, Ed seeked out his precious advice, got under his skin, knew how to bend his will. Oswald is ruthless, manipulative, dishonest, but he’s never had to be any of those things with him, and he hopes he won’t have to experience it. 

“Thank you. I mean it. I missed playing to be quite honest with you. Do you play?”

Oswald shakes his head. “I can play a few tunes, but that’s about it. My mother taught me but we didn’t have enough money for actual lessons, and then we didn’t have enough money to have a piano anymore”

There’s a profound sadness in his eyes but he seems to shake it off, like he always does when he thinks no one notices. Ed notices everything.

“Anyway! This is for you, not me. Does that ease your mind about who’s my favorite?”

He winks and Ed swallows, nodding. “I believe it does. Would you like to play a song with me?”

Oswald checks the door, glancing at the clock above the wall then turns his look back to him. He smiles then locks the door, coming to sit beside Ed on the stool.

“Amaze me, dear.”

Ed doesn’t need to be asked twice. He starts playing Chopin’s Nocturne No.2, one of his favorites, fingers dancing on the notes. He tends to forget the world when he plays, his own getaway from his own mind, and he closes his eyes. He feels Oswald moving, probably trying to find a comfortable position, and then he sucks in a breath when he joins him, the melody filling the otherwise quiet room. Oswald messes up a few notes but it’s always accompanied by a laugh, and Ed doesn’t even correct him. He sounds happy, happier than he’s ever seen him, so for once he shuts his brain, not wanting to ruin the moment. They finish the tune, Oswald even messing up the last note, and they both laugh.

“Truly beautiful, my friend” Oswald says, bowing his head. “I’m sorry about the wrong notes, I lack practice”

“No, it was perfect. I could teach you if you want. That would be a nice activity outside of murder and revenge”

Oswald laughs, and Ed could seriously get addicted to the sound. He’s also very aware of how close they are, his hand twitching as if attracted to Oswald. He looks at his friend, his dark hair and bright eyes, his long nose, his mouth...Ed snaps out of it, the voice inside him screaming  _ ‘you are such a coward _ ’. They don’t have time for this, Fish and her monsters advancing further and further into the heart of the city, the GCPD losing men and women left and right. He heard Bruce Wayne had some kind of clone, and that’s just what they needed: another Brucie running around. He’s surprised the kid hasn’t come after him yet, always prone to trouble, but they’ve got time for that.

“When this is over, perhaps” Oswald’s voice startling him out of his thoughts. “And Ed? Staring is rude.”

Ed stutters, straightening up, but there’s a smirk at the corner of Oswald’s mouth. He’s mocking him, then. Well, not on his watch. Ed gets even closer, staring into Oswald’s eyes, unblinking. He kisses the smirk, Oswald gasping loudly, and Ed follows with more kisses, on his cheeks, on his forehead, on the bridge of his nose. Oswald is breathing erratically and Ed would be worried if he didn’t know any better, so he kisses his lips just once, with little to no pressure, and Oswald’s hands fly to his, an unspoken question in his eyes. But then someone knocks at the door, and the moment is broken, both men sighing in disappointment. 

“Yes?” Oswald shouts, still looking at him.

“Boss, you in there?”

Oswald groans, standing up. “What kind of dumbass question is that?”

“You have a visitor!”

*

Bruce Wayne. In their home. The universe has a weird sense of humor. Zsasz looks like he’s ready to take him out any moment, always glancing at Oswald to make sure. The kid came alone, and Ed thinks it’s either very brave or very stupid.

“Mister Wayne!” Oswald exclaims, shaking his hand, “what a surprise! And where is your dear butler?” 

“I don’t need a chaperone, believe it or not” Bruce says, and he sounds confident. “You’re the Mayor, correct?”

Oswald nods. “Yes! How can I help you? Is there danger in Gotham?”

Bruce’s smile is tight, but the kid was raised to be polite, so he swallows any sarcastic comment he might have. “Alfred doesn’t know I’m here, so I don’t have much time. There’s a doppelgänger of me wreaking havoc in the city. I’m trying to run my company as best as I can, so I don’t need my reputation being ruined by some...clone, or whatever that is. And even if you’re the Mayor, you’re also one of the most famous criminals. I want to get rid of him.”

Oswald smiles, clapping his hands. “I’m not a hitman, Mister Wayne”

“I am” Zsasz pipes in, and Oswald signs him to shut up.

“I didn’t mean kill him!” Bruce protests, looking horrified, “I don’t go around asking people to murder others. But your promise was to find the monsters, Mister Cobblepot, and so far I don’t see any progress.”

Ed is impressed by the kid, the way he doesn’t hold anything back. Oswald chuckles.

“Yes well, maybe you should ask your little kitty friend working with Fish Mooney. She hangs out with the monsters closely.”

Bruce is obviously taken aback, and he turns away. “Thank you for your hospitality. I’ll see you again soon.”

He doesn’t wait for anyone to accompany him to the front door, and Butch whistles.

“That kid is gonna be a real pain when he grows up”

If even Bruce Wayne asks for their help, it probably means the world is ending, and it’s time to move  _ fast _ . Night is falling so everyone gets ready to go to bed, Zsasz leaving the place with a wave and no words, and Ed feels like he’s burning inside, thinking about what happened in the library. He chances a look at Oswald, who’s already looking at him, and they both head upstairs silently. Edward claps his hands behind his back to stop them from reaching out and  _ touch _ , Oswald lingering at his bedroom’s door. 

“Well….Good night Ed. A long day is awaiting us tomorrow.”

It’s the calm before the storm, his head spinning and his heart racing, and his legs are moving before he can even register what’s happening, finally reaching out to grab Oswald’s face and kissing the living hell out of him. Oswald makes a noise at the back of his throat, body relaxing inch by inch, kissing back after what feels like an eternity. The kiss gets deeper, Edward removing his glasses to get a better angle, and he feels Oswald’s body shiver with suppressed laughter. He hasn’t kissed anyone so intensely before, not even Miss Kringle, and he thinks that maybe he was all wrong in the past, believing she was the love of his life. It’s thrilling, the way Oswald responds so eagerly, giving himself up entirely to him, tiptoeing to kiss him better and put his arms around his neck. They break apart when they can no longer breathe, Ed holding him up, not wanting to let him go just yet.

“Did I ever tell you you’re the most beautiful bird I’ve ever seen?” he breathes and Oswald opens his eyes in wonder, like he can’t believe someone could ever find him desirable.

“Would you like to come in?”

Ed nods, catching sight of Butch going to his room, and he waits until he’s in ear range to say “I told you I was his favorite”, enjoying the way Butch’s face contorts into a grimace. Oswald drags him inside, and there’s no time for childish games anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you feel that Beauty and the Beast vibe? I didn't even realise it until I was writing it. This is really cheesy but I loved writing it.


	6. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is in position, pawns moving, and Edward and Oswald are ready to take on the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So!! This is the new and final chapter! Thank you everyone for sticking with me and the story, I really hope you liked it. I enjoyed writing it a lot and it may not be the end for my boys...  
> Once again, thank you to my beta and friend Jezabel :3 and I don't own anything, obviously, or else they'd be canon for a while now (wait, aren't they?)

“No.”

Jim Gordon was a man of few words. He was looking at them with disdain in his eyes, but he was no one to talk. They knew what he was doing once night fell.

“Don’t you want to help your little protégé?” Oswald asked, a gleam in his eyes. “And we heard you got a new gig. What was it again?”

He turned to Edward, faux innocence on his face. “Bounty hunter.” Ed replied, smiling big.

It’s been two days since Bruce Wayne’s visit, and his clone was causing problems in the city. He wasn’t that different from the kid, Ed thought, but apparently he was ruining his “reputation”. He couldn’t stop thinking about all those films introducing doubles of characters and everyone else thinking they were the one robbing banks or killing people. No way would the young Wayne do any of these things, but people were idiots. And if someone could take care of this problem without making a fuss, it was Jim Gordon. Oswald already had too much on his plate to deal with this.

“And who told you that?”

“I did.”

Zsasz appeared out of nowhere, one of his specialties, and waved enthusiastically. Jim groaned, raising his eyes to the sky.

“Victor.” he said with a tight smile, gripping his gun a little stronger. “You were following me.”

That wasn’t even a question. “Of course I was, you’re the one that got away!”

He laughed, but his eyes were dark. Oswald clapped to get Jim’s attention back, and he plastered a genuine smile on his face. He was so, so good. 

“Jim. I know we’ve had our differences, but I believe you owe me. I protected you with Galavan, I got rid of him  _ again _ , and I’m letting you live out of respect and affection for you. We want the same thing: free Gotham of the monsters. Mister Wayne is willing to help too, but I’m sure he’d rather talk to you. So why don’t you come with us?”

Jim seemed to consider his options. He didn’t have many, seeing how the police was losing the war and Jim had already started to go on his own. No one knew but them, and Edward knew this was the perfect opportunity to throw the mighty Jim Gordon into a pit, never to return.

“Fine.” he sighed, trying to avoid looking at Oswald. “We’ll talk to Bruce. And when I say “we”, I mean I’ll get to talk. Got it?”

“Understood” Oswald said, shaking his hand. “Pleasure as always. We’ll see you soon.”

With that, they left, Zsasz pretending to shoot Jim with his hands, and Edward waited until they got home and secured in their room to kiss Oswald, desperation creeping into it.

“What was that for?” Oswald laughed, arms coming to rest on his waist.

“Why do you flirt with Gordon so much?”

He could feel the anger rising, the voice inside him screaming  _ Mine, Mine, Mine, _ and he put his hands on Oswald’s neck, digging his fingers a little. Oswald’s eyes went big, and he felt his throat moving, his mouth opening to protest, but he didn’t even try to push the hands away.

“Ed....I have to play nice, it’s not flirting. Now, are you planning on choking me to death? Or do you want to know the reason why I do this?”

Edward released some of the pressure but kept his hands in place, focusing on Oswald’s face. He slowly nodded, prompting him to continue, patience running thin.

“I’m protecting us.” he said simply, his own hands covering the ones on his neck. 

“What do you mean?”

“If someone outside of our clique were to find out about us, they would use it as ransom. They would take you away again. Or me. I don’t care about any of them, I only care about you. I don’t lie to you, I don’t conspire against you, and I certainly don’t sleep with anyone but you.”

Ed takes a deep breath, retracting his hands as he does, holding Oswald in his arms instead. His little bird, his partner in crime,  _ His _ . He should think about a nickname too. Despite what Butch says, he will not be called Questions Man. 

“Oz? What do you think my nickname should be?”

Oswald looks up to him, thinking. Then it seems to click, and how could he have not thought of that sooner as well? They both smile, counting in their heads, and say “The Riddler” at the same time.

The Penguin and the Riddler. It’s got a nice ring to it.

*

“May I ask why are there so many criminals in the house, Master Bruce?”

Bruce looks as confused as Alfred. He sends a questioning look to Jim, but the detective only shrugs in an attempt to apologize. Zsasz is touching everything, Alfred following him and scowling every time he picks up something. 

“I’m sorry about this, Bruce” Jim says, sincere, “but we made a deal with the...Mayor, and he’s free to bring who he wants. But I won’t let them touch you, they just want the same thing we do. Stop the monsters.”

Alfred scoffs. “Do you really think they’re not after something else, mate? Look around you. How many times did the Penguin deceive you?”

Oswald rolls his eyes. “Technically, I never deceived him. Besides, I seem to remember your side asking for  _ my _ help when Galavan was roaming around. So can we stop blaming each other and work together?”

He’s smiling, and if someone didn’t know him better, they might say he was honest, willing to work with the people who put him in Arkham and never looked back. Ed adjusts his glasses, grinning as he remembers all the fun he had with Bruce Wayne while he was there. 

“Feed me and I live, yet give me a drink and I die. Who am I?”

There’s a long pause, Alfred and Bruce staring at him like they just can’t believe they have to live in the same world as him, and Oswald chuckles, subtlety caressing his hand.

“Fire.”

It’s Zsasz, and Ed turns to him, surprised. He’s never shown any interest in riddles, or anything really, except murder, so he just nods his head yes before turning his eyes back on his audience again. Bruce looks impatient, eyes burning with rage, and Alfred seems to sense it, standing beside him, a hand on his shoulder.

“Bruce” Jim tries again, clearing his throat and glaring at Edward, “I understand that you feel uneasy, but you’ve got a way in with the monsters.”

When Bruce stays silent, Jim continues. “I meant Selina. I saw her with Fish Mooney, and I don’t think she realises how dangerous she really is. I’m sure that if you could talk to her…”

“So I’m your messenger? I’m not going to deceive her, you have me confused with someone else.”

Jim takes a step back. “That’s not what I’m saying. But you could get valuable informations, and let us know what they’re up to.”

Edward can’t believe super detective Jim Gordon just used the word “us” as if they’re some kind of team, but he lets it slide. He wants to move, get out there, find the monsters, and kill Fish Mooney. That’s what this all thing was about in the first place. 

“Fine, I’ll help you, but I get to decide what to give you or not.”

“Master Bruce, I don’t think it’s wise to-”

“Alfred, I’m perfectly capable of handling this. Can you guarantee me protection?”

He’s addressing Oswald, who instantly gets back into business mode. He glances at Zsasz and smiles to himself.

“I can give you the best protection you’ll ever have. Victor? Put down this crystal vase and come join us, please.”

Alfred curses under his breath, chastising himself for not paying attention. Bruce squints his eyes, assessing Victor, but he’s not even nervous, just curious.

“You’re giving me your best assassin?”

“What an honor, Mister Wayne” Zsasz bows, reaching out a hand. “I’ll make sure nothing happens to your precious hair.”

Bruce forces a smile, ignoring Alfred’s protests, and shakes his hand. Oswald claps, congratulating the decision, and bids his goodbyes. Jim leaves without a word, and Ed thinks it’s quite rude to just walk away like this. Zsasz says goodbye to Oswald and ignores him before turning back around and patting him on the shoulder. He considers it an improvement in their relationship and smiles at himself. When he looks at Oswald, he’s already staring at him and if he forgets the fact that it’s night, he can see a blush creeping up on his cheeks. Their plan is in place, all the pawns right where they want them, and soon enough, the heroes will fall. Ed bends down to kiss him, just because he can, and Oswald smiles into it. 

“You and me against the world, dear.”

And it’s true. They can only count on each other, the missing piece of each other’s puzzle. Ed was always a fan of puzzles. He had longed to find someone who could understand him, who could challenge him in many ways, and Oswald had been that person all along, right under his nose. They’re a peculiar pair, a secret that could destroy the world, and as he holds his hand, gazing at the town in front of them, he thinks that yes, the city could be burning, but they’ll always shine brighter than fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not closing the story, just waiting for season 3 to start and see what happens! So stay tuned ;)


End file.
